


A menina que queria saber

by AltenVantas



Series: Pequenas histórias sobre Hogwarts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Curses, Gen, Hannah bought Leaky Cauldron, Hannah married Neville
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna é uma menina muito curiosa, indo até os estremos para saber aquilo que despertava o seu interesse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A menina que queria saber

Anna não era exatamente a menina mais popular de sua casa e muito menos a mais excluída, ficando no meio lhe permitia conhecer amigos e ainda sim passar despercebida quando precisava. Era muito boa em passar despercebida. Principalmente quando o assunto lhe chamava a atenção, fazendo-a cavar até chegar ao fundo da questão e por isso era uma estudiosa aplicada com um talento razoável. Sua mãe dizia que sua curiosidade era algo natural em sua família, tendo ela mesma se metido em várias confusões diferente em seu tempo de colégio justamente por se meter em assuntos alheios. Segundo ela fora uma maldição lançado na primeira mulher de seu sangue.

O que ela não duvidava, já que às vezes chegava a ser uma compulsão seguir as pessoas se misturando entre a multidão até descobrir o que queria, às vezes fazia isso por dias seguidos mal parando para comer ou ir ao banheiro no processo. Foi assim que descobrira que Cedrico estava tentando chamar Chang para sair, foi assim que descobrira que Luna tinha seus pertences roubados e que Harry e seus amigos preparavam poções no banheiro interditado.  Um dos motivos que a fazia crer que o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu não fora responsável por abrir a Câmara ela ouviu a conversas deles.

Foi por isso que comprou o Caldeirão Furado anos depois, quando teve a chance para isso, o local era o principal ponto de chegada e saída do Beco Diagonal, além de um lugar onde várias pessoas resolviam parar e confraternizar. Um local ideal para que ela pudesse ouvir as conversas das pessoas, para que ela ficasse de olho no que estava acontecendo sem realmente parecer uma intrometida. Bastava algumas bebidas aqui e outras ali para que todas as pessoas perdessem as travas e lhe contassem sobre sua vida, sem restrições. Ela também ajudou a melhorar a reputação do local, simplesmente porque isso iria trazer mais e mais clientes, mais pessoas para sanar sua curiosidade impossível.

A única pessoa que sabia do seu segredo obscuro era Neville e isso só aconteceu quando estavam na cama, logo depois do seu casamento e ele pareceu não se importar com as atitudes da mulher. Naquele dia, no escuro do seu quarto, a Lufa-Lufa nunca se sentiu tão aceita e amada em sua vida. 


End file.
